Millie
Millie is played by Sara Paxton who is a new employee at hired at the Sub Station in "Credit Check". She is a fan of "Tears of Blood ." Millie starts working at the substation when Alex applied for a new job as a fashion designer in Credit Check. When Alex quits her job at the substation because her family started taking credit for her ideas, Theresa and Jerry start introducing Millie. Justin starts to make fun of her along with Max but then when Millie enters the Sub Station Justin sees her and he drops the cups he was holding and starts to develop his crush on her. When he meets Millie, he said he will train her and spend time with her thinking that way they will start dating. When Millie puts on her apron, you can see that she has a Tears of Blood shirt and Justin gets super excited and he never thought a girl like her would like them. Then Millie questions "a girl like what?" in which Justin replies, smiling nervously, "pretty" In which she states back the she "doesn't smell like ham" and she's "pretty" and it makes her like the Sub Station. Later on, she joins Theresa to find Jerry wich leaves Justin and Max by themselves. Max notices that Justin likes Millie and asks him to be his wing-man. Justin doubts this but then gives him a chance. Max thinks that a wing-man is actually a guy who wears wings and a hawk mask. Justin explains to Max that a wing-man actually says "cool stuff" about him and gets her to go out with him. While Millie is cleaning up the tables, Max goes up to her and tells her the embarrassing stuff about Justin. Justin gives Max the sign to stop talking but Max loudly whispers that he was supposed to give the "Hi sign" Max then tells Millie about Justin's action figures and comic books and what he does with them. Millie seems interested in which makes Max yell "She's ready!" Justin starts to hide under the counter and Millie laughs for a little bit. Justin then talks to Jerry about "wearing their underwear while taking a shower at the gym." Millie comes in and Justin starts to hide in front of Jerry. But then Jerry walks away and makes Millie notice him. Millie and Justin start talking about the action figures Max was talking about. Justin doubts about everything until Millie tells him that it was very interesting. Justin then starts to agree about the action figure subject. Millie asks Justin if he is free Friday night and Justin starts to ask why. She tells him it's because she has two tickets to the "Tears of Blood" concert and Justin interrupts her by saying the he "is in" Millie asks Justin to be at her apartment at 7:30 and Justin agrees. Justin thinks that it is him and Millie going to the concert making it their first date. As Justin is ready at Millie's apartment, still thinking it's their first date, wearing his "Tear of Blood" shirt, Millie comes out of her apartment and asks Justin if she is wearing too much perfume. Justin smells her and tells her that it's perfect. Millie laughs and tells Justin that her boyfriend thinks she wears too much some times. Justin is then confused and Millie calls out her cousin Benji. Millie then thanks Justin for babysitting for her and goes off with her boyfriend. She kisses her boyfriend and tells Justin that they'll be home by 10. This disappoints Justin but then, later on, plays with Benji with his action figures. This is the first and last time Millie is on the show Quotes- Justin: I never thought a girl like you would like tears of blood! Millie: a girl like what? Justin: Pretty Millie: So I'm pretty and I don't smell like ham? I like it here. Justin and Max stare at her Millie: Am I wearing pants? because sometimes I have that kind of dream. Justin hides in front of Jerry Millie: singsong voice Justin? Oh Justin? Oh there you are Justin! Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Category:Mortal Category:Minor characters